


Careful where you eavesdrop

by Stariceling



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri gets the wrong idea, but maybe Wolfram won't mind the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful where you eavesdrop

“Do you think Heika realized that spell probably wouldn’t have even worked on him?” Gisela sighed, knowing that Conrad wasn’t about to answer. The real question was if Wolfram had realized it, which he probably hadn’t considering the way he had thrown himself in front of his fiance. “Of course the worst part is the way your brother insists on over exerting himself.”

“It does answer the question of whether a normal mazoku can find enough particles for a spell like that outside of the great demon kingdom,” Conrad pointed out, blandly. Gisela noted the way his statement seemed built to exclude what their Maoh did, but let it lie for now.

“It might be possible, but it is certainly not worth it.”

It was bad enough Wolfram had to throw himself in front of Yuuri as a human shield when a human assassin had tried to fling an esosteric spell at him, but that was an action no one could honestly blame him for. What irritated Gisela was that he had managed to gather up just enough of a fireball to make the assailant squeal like a stuck pig, and all but passed out with the effort.

Conrad looked as if he was holding back a laugh, but made no comment. Gisela was pretty sure of what he was thinking, that it was obviously worth it to Wolfram, but she didn’t find the situation funny at all.

“I gave him something to keep him asleep,” Gisela admitted. She hadn’t asked for his permission beforehand. She was not going to lose a patient to magical exhaustion, and she didn’t expect Wolfram to be at all reasonable when he woke up.

“That was probably a good idea.”

“Honestly, I would prefer to send him home. He would have less chance to do damage to himself.” Of course they both knew Wolfram would never consent to leave his fiance.

Gisela got the feeling Wolfram was pushing back against whatever she did. He didn’t want to lie still, and he didn’t want to sleep, and if he’d been adept at healing magic she would have had to start dosing him hourly to keep him under.

Conrad finally chuckled, tucking the blankets firmly up under Wolfram’s chin. “As long as Anissina didn’t get annoyed with him. If she wanted him to sleep, he might never wake up.”

* * *

Yuuri couldn’t stop worrying. He knew he should be upset over the fact that he had been singled out and attacked in a supposedly friendly human city. He should be trying to find out what was wrong that people were suddenly so angry with demons. He should be doing everything he could to clear up whatever misunderstanding had happened, and to restore the peace in the city.

Mostly, though, he was worried about Wolfram. He hadn’t expected Wolfram to leap right in front of him when he was attacked, or to collapse backwards against him after throwing such a small fireball in retaliation. He had certainly expected Wolfram to be up by now, dogging his steps and ranting about Yuuri’s inability to protect himself.

He finally ended up outside of the room where Gisela was supposed to be treating Wolfram, wandering up and down the hall. Part of him wanted to go in and see that Wolfram was all right, but he also wanted to avoid the lecture that was waiting for him if Wolfram was awake.

He had at first heard Gisela saying something about, “Do you think Heika realized that spell-” before he had stepped away from the door, not wanting to eavesdrop.

He paced up and down the hall for a few minutes, half an ear open for Wolfram’s voice, though he was far enough from the door that he couldn’t hear what was being said inside anymore.

Finally, thinking just to check if Wolfram was up and ranting, Yuuri put his head to the crack in the door.

He was just in time to hear Conrad saying, “. . .he might never wake up.”

Yuuri felt a sharp stab of guilt. Here he had been thinking about how Wolfram was going to yell at him, but it was obvious something much more important was going on. He couldn’t just lurk outside, doing nothing.

“Is he okay?” Yuuri asked, bursting into the room all at once.

Both Conrad and Gisela looked up at him in surprise, Conrad straightening up from where he had been bent over his brother. Wolfram didn’t so much as twitch at the noise.

“He’ll be fine in a day or so,” Gisela assured him, smiling.

“But. . .”

Yuuri felt off balance. He certainly didn’t want to think she was lying, but based on what he had just heard. . . But at the same time Yuuri didn’t want to admit he had been eavesdropping on the two of them.

“I’m sure Wolfram would rest more easily if you were with him,” Conrad interrupted, and Yuuri wasn’t sure what to make of the serene smile on his face.

“Sure, but. . .”

“Why don’t you stay with him for a while?”

“Of course, but I. . .”

Yuuri couldn’t seem to voice his problem before Conrad patted his shoulder fondly and left him alone with Wolfram, nor before Gisela followed him. Yuuri distinctly felt as if he was being left out of something, but at the same time, looking over at Wolfram’s still form made it difficult to turn around and rush out after them.

Yuuri approached the bed and gazed apprehensively down at Wolfram. He appeared peaceful, still, even downright serene. His lips were parted slightly, and the only movement he made was the slow rise and fall of each soft breath.

That in itself was unnerving. Wolfram was never still while he was asleep, and Yuuri had the bruises to prove it. Seeing him this calm only made it seem more logical that Wolfram had been forced into some sort of cursed sleep.

Yuuri dragged a convenient chair up close to the head of the bed and sat down to watch over Wolfram. Maybe he would be fine in a day or so. Maybe Conrad and Gisela had gone off to find something that would help Wolfram recover more quickly, but they had needed someone to watch over Wolfram while they went off. Yuuri liked that idea on he grounds that it meant he hadn’t been lied to, and that it implied Wolfram would be back to his normal self soon. He didn’t particularly like being left behind, but in this situation it was a small sacrifice.

At least Wolfram was peaceful. Watching the slow shift of each breath, Yuuri felt his mind begin to wander. What sort of cure would the mazoku have for magically-induced sleep? Some sort of strange herb, or elixir, or animal?

Things here were often backwards from the fantasy stories that Yuuri remembered hearing at home, so trying to think of what some story told him was probably useless. Still, what immediately sprang to mind was something like a kiss. That was what a sleeping princess would receive to wake her, wasn’t it?

Never mind that Wolfram wasn’t strictly a princess. He was pretty enough to be one. Yuuri shook his head to get that thought out of it. Why in the world was that an important factor here?

Still, Yuuri couldn’t help looking at Wolfram’s mouth when he thought about that. Even when he caught himself and quickly looked away the mental image of soft lips stayed with him. Soft, slightly parted, certainly kissable. . .

Yuuri had to shake himself again. If Wolfram needed a kiss to wake him, he could’ve had that already, though Yuuri’s brain quickly short-circuited the idea of Gisela or Conrad kissing Wolfram (Conrad had been bent over Wolfram, but that didn’t mean he’d been kissing him, right?). And if he was the one who was supposed to do it, why hadn’t someone told him and stood over him to make sure he did it properly!?

Why had they been so eager to leave him alone with Wolfram?

Maybe he liked Wolfram better this way, Yuuri tried to think at himself, clenching his hands on his knees. It was certainly quieter, and now Wolfram wasn’t throwing things, or throttling him, or anything else like that. Yet Yuuri couldn’t quite convince himself that this was better. He found himself thinking almost longingly of the irritation Wolfram would show if he was awake and aware of Yuuri’s dilemma.

He wanted Wolfram awake again, Yuuri couldn’t lie to himself about that, but to kiss him? To just go up and kiss someone like that without so much as a ‘do you mind?’

Now that he thought about it, Yuuri found he had quite a bit of difficulty identifying with the prince in the story. Who went around kissing random women in their sleep? It would serve him right if he kissed a peaceful-seeming damsel and ended up with a firecracker like Wolfram on his hands for it.

Of course, that firecracker personality was exactly what Yuuri wanted. At least he knew what he was getting into.

Yuuri leaned on the bed, took a deep breath to steady himself, and left a soft peck on Wolfram’s cheek. He sprang up again almost at once, trying to look as if he hadn’t done anything.

Nothing happened.

So it had to be the lips or nothing, Yuuri figured. He had already started the experiment, he might as well try to do it properly. He did check over his shoulder to be sure they were alone, just in case it wasn’t a proper method, then moved in again.

Yuuri only hesitated a second before touching his mouth to Wolfram’s. He only meant to offer a quick peck, and then preferably spring up and escape, but he forgot to move away. Shifting even the tiniest bit made his lips drag against Wolfram’s, and the soft texture of them made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

The next thing he knew, Wolfram had seized the front of his shirt and forced him back.

“WHAT ARE YOU-” Wolfram’s angry shout cut off as his eyes met Yuuri’s.

Wolfram’s face went very, very red. Judging by the way his cheeks were tingling with heat, Yuuri was quite sure his face was red as well.

“Oh. You. . .” for a minute Wolfram looked as if he couldn’t decide between happy or infuriated. “What kind of a wimp are you if you’ll only-”

“It wasn’t like that! I was just trying to wake you up!” Yuuri protested.

He expected Wolfram to throttle him for taking liberties, but instead he smiled. Yuuri tried to squirm away, seeing that smile. He was quite sure he liked the look of that smile.

“Well, I’m awake now. So what were you intending to do?”

“Nothing!” Yuuri immediately felt sorry that he had wished a Wolfram-like princess on any prince, even if he was imaginary.

“If you won’t finish what you start, then I’ll do it.”

Yuuri found himself yanked back down by the hold Wolfram had on his shirt. The next thing he knew he was being kissed. Wolfram’s lips were so firm, his kiss so sudden, that Yuuri wasn’t quite sure how he could have been entranced by how soft they looked. All of Wolfram’s fire was hidden just under the surface, and Yuuri was feeling it now.

He seemed to have forgotten how to breathe by the time Wolfram broke off the kiss. Part of him wanted to break out of Wolfram’s loosened grip and run for it, and part of him wanted. . . Yuuri couldn’t entertain the thought of what he wanted in words, but he was quite aware that it was the same part of him that had made it impossible to stop staring at Wolfram’s lips.

Someone was laughing. Yuuri looked up to find Gisela leaning against the doorframe, one hand over her mouth as she tried to hold in her giggles.

“It’s not-” Yuuri started to protest, though for all he knew what was going on here was exactly what it looked like.

“I won’t be unhappy that you woke my patient if you promise to keep him in bed,” Gisela told him as she left them again, apparently not noticing Yuuri’s attempt to explain. Her continued mirth made the statement sound worse than she had probably meant it, or at least worse than how Yuuri hoped she had meant it.

Wolfram had fallen back and released Yuuri the minute he saw they were not alone. He looked too mortified to move.

“I didn’t mean it the way you’re thinking,” Yuuri tried to tell Wolfram. “I was just worried about you. After you got hit with that spell and passed out.” He realized there was really no way to explain what had been going through his head, though it had made so much sense at the time.

“And how do you think I feel? Maybe if you learned to dodge. . .”

Wolfram’s color was returning to normal, though Yuuri’s cheeks were still prickling with heat. The sound of Wolfram’s lecture faded out, because Yuuri wasn’t quite able to concentrate on it, even as he took it for a sign that Wolfram had to be fine.

Yuuri was distracted, watching the movements of Wolfram’s mouth as he talked, even as he kept on hand safely over his own mouth. He could only nod in faint agreement, with no idea what Wolfram was really saying.

Probably Yuuri’s listening skills could have done with a little more practice.


End file.
